


crush

by pleurer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, Getting Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/pseuds/pleurer
Summary: “Tell me about yours,” says Yuuri.Phichit grins. “I asked you first.”





	crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).



> This is a treat, for the prompt 'late-night confessions about their crushes.' Set during their time in Detroit.
> 
> Originally posted 7/7; redated for reveals on 7/14.

“Tell me about yours,” says Yuuri.

Phichit grins. “I asked you first.”

Yuuri gives in, only because he’d be crushed if he had to listen to Phichit wax poetic about somebody else. “Okay,” he says. Cuddled on the cramped bed, Phichit’s body heat pressed close to him, he suddenly feels brave. “It’s easy to love him. His passion for skating is unrivaled, like his passion for life. He’s kind, warmhearted, and… he’s my best friend.” 

Phichit laughs, shaking his head. “Victor Nikiforov isn’t your best friend.”

“No,” says Yuuri. “You are.”

(Kissing Phichit, Yuuri thinks, feels like landing a quad.)


End file.
